


Birthday shenanigans

by Late_to_the_fandom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Cousins can be mean, Derek and laura are kids, Derek is a big boy, M/M, Stiles laughs a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_to_the_fandom/pseuds/Late_to_the_fandom
Summary: Derek is the king of the day.He is celebrating his 6th birthday today and the whole family is coming for the party. He woke up excited and the feeling has not left. He feels itchy and his wolfy wants to howl but he works really, really hard to control it. He’s a big boy now and he wants mommy to be proud of him.He’s not really outgoing but he loves feeling special and today is going to be awesome!





	Birthday shenanigans

_Derek is the king of the day._

_He is celebrating his 6 th birthday today and the whole family is coming for the party. He woke up excited and the feeling has not left. He feels itchy and his wolfy wants to howl but he works really, really hard to control it. He’s a big boy now and he wants mommy to be proud of him._

_He’s not really outgoing but he loves feeling special and today is going to be awesome!_

_He started his day with a breakfast of chocolate chips waffles made just for him.  He then watched a bit of TV with Laura and Cora but he found that lolling around made him restless._

_He wanted the hours to go faster so that the party could start and he decided to be “mature”_

_(he wasn’t sure what it meant exactly but dad kept repeating that to Laura and she was older than him so he figured it had to do with growing up) and get himself washed and dressed. He was pleased with himself ‘cause he took his shower without any help or nagging from his parents._

_Once that was done he went searching for his mom and found her in the kitchen drinking coffee._

_Her eyes lit up when she saw him and her smile made him feel warm in his belly. She hugged him to her and ruffled his hair._

_“Hey pumpkin. I see you took a shower by yourself”._

_He smiled proudly. “I’m excited for everyone to get here and I wanted the time to go faster!”_

_She laughed and caressed his cheek. “I know son, but try to be patient. They should be here around 2pm. That is 5 hours from now. Do you think you can find things to occupy yourself with until they arrive?”_

_He was a bit discouraged but nodded. “I’ll try but I’m really, really excited!!”_

_“I bet you are.” She kissed his forehead and a patted his shoulder in dismissal._

_He eventually found things to do and was startled when the doorbell rang a good while later. He jumped up, his Lego build forgotten, and ran to the door. He was bursting at the seams and was happy to find that a few of his cousins had arrived. His dad came and greeted everyone and the kids disappeared to play in the back yard._

_The afternoon stretched out and Derek had a blast. They played on the swings and chased each other in a game of tag and had a major Nerf gun battle. Eventually the older kids decided to take a walk in the woods of the Preserve to wind down the young ones. Laura and Mark (who was a bit of a knuckle head in Derek’s opinion but he kept this to himself since he was older and could probably hurt him) were playing Nature Guides and were showing them stuff on plants and animals._

_They stopped in a trail when Cassie saw a grass snake cross a few yards in front of her. The creature slithered towards them, his tongue scenting the air and he disappeared in the undergrowth._

_Mark, being the big jerk that he was, jostled Derek and tackled him to the ground in an attempt to scare him. Derek managed to get back to his feet, wolfed out into his beta form with eyes flashing and roared at his cousin. He was so very angry and he hated being made fun off and he lost control._

_“Derek!!  Stop that right now!” Laura’s tone had him shift back almost instantly as she engulfed him in a bear hug. She cradled his face in her hands. “Shh…., it’s okay baby brother, it’s okay” He took deep breaths and shook himself, willing his heart to slow down._

_Laura glared at Mark over his head as she pulled her sibling on the path ahead of the others._

_Derek was a bit embarrassed but the pressure of Laura’s fingers around his was comforting. He wished he was bigger and stronger so he could beat up Mark but he wasn’t and it wasn’t fair._

_He huffed and kicked pebbles in discontent._

_Excited voices echoed behind them and they turned to see what the fuss was about. The kids were all crouching, gathered in a circle a bit off path. Derek approached and looked over Jason’s shoulder. There was a weird papery thing laying on a rotting branch. It was white and had a pattern all over its surface and the kids were all ooh-ing and aah-ing._

_Mark looked up suddenly and Derek felt his stare on him. “Derek, you scared the snake when you roared and it exploded out of its skin !!!”  The children all turned eyes on the young wolf, some curious, some accusing and he felt a blush creep up his face._

_He replied with a break in his voice. “I didn’t do anything!”_

_“Well, how do you explain this then!” The older boy was pointing at the thing._

_Derek took a step back, then another. He blinked the tears from his eyes and turned and ran. He heard Laura call to him but he pushed on. Fortunately, his wolf knew the way back home because he had a hard time seeing through his now blurry sight. He stomped up the back stairs and burst through the kitchen and ran smack into his mother’s legs. He grabbed onto the fabric of her skirt and heaved a big lung full of air._

_Talia looked down in surprise at the contact and immediately kneeled to console her middle child. “Derek? What’s wrong, baby?” He put his small arms around her shoulders and cried against her neck. He wanted to explain but he was crying too much to coherently string words into a sentence.  She rubbed his back and rocked him and murmured reassuringly in his ear._

_“Can you take a big breath for me and tell me what is wrong?” He held on a bit longer and eventually nodded._

_“I got m-mad at M-mark and I roared at h-him and I k-k-illed a s-s-nake.” He faltered. He sniffled loudly, his cheeks blotchy and wet.  “Oh honey, I think Mark may have been pulling your leg. Can you describe what happened? “_

_He explained as best as he could, his description hampered by his sobbing._

_“I’m pretty sure that what you saw was the shed skin a snake.  You see, their skin doesn’t grow with them so they get rid of it by rubbing against a hard surface. What is left is a thin papery casing.”_

_She wiped the tears from his face and kissed his forehead. “Come on, what do you say we get you a popsicle and figure out a way of getting back to your dumb cousin”._

 

Derek smiled fondly, the warmth he felt at the memory was suddenly shattered when his imbecile of a boyfriend whooped out laughing.

He frowned at his partner and smacked him upside the head. “You’re such a jerk”.

 

He had just shared a sliver of his past, which he seldom did, and the idiot was laughing.

Scratch that, he was way passed laughing.

Stiles guffawed and sniggered and chortled. The rich tone of his voice was reverberating across the loft, the sound strengthening the Alpha’s affection for this silly human he had marked as his.

 

“Babe, it’s not you! It’s the image of the exploding sna-a-a-ake!” He burst out in another belly laugh which had him crying. Then he gracefully snorted like a pig.

The sound had Derek burst out in his own deep laugh because, hey, it was kind of funny.  

Stiles was holding abdomen, eyes scrunched shut. “My face hurts soo much!”

 

Derek had to admit that the giggling fit felt good.

He  _felt_  good.

 

He vowed that he would make Stiles laugh like this again.


End file.
